forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Magier
Der Magier ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere und Unterart der Zaubererklasse der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und Teil der Essential Reihe. Ein Magier ist ein spezialisierter Zauberer, ein Zauberkundiger, der sich auf die Grundsätze von bestimmten Schulen der Magie konzentriert. Diese Spezialisierung ist für jeden Magier charakterisierend. Denn ein Magier, der Beschwörungszauber einsetzt hat normalerwiese eine andere Weltanschauung wie einer der Illusionszauber favorisiert. Magier verbinden mit arkaner Magie viel mehr den wissenschaftlichen Aspekt wie es andere Zauberer tun, was eine Menge über sie aussagt. Man sollte also nicht erwarten, dass sich abenteuerlustige Magier in einem staubigen Turm zu finden der sich dort versteckt hält. Sie handeln meist ohne Umschweife und sind jederzeit bereit auch das größte Gewölbe oder die ältesten Ruinen zu erforschen um Wissen und Kenntnisse zu erlangen mit dem sie die Magie besser verstehen können - und so an Macht zu gewinnen. Nach den Hochzeiten der Magie, in der Zeit der großen Elfenreiche oder des gefallenen Nesserils, wurden die alten Traditionen der Schulen zunehmend vernachlässigt. Was man als Techniken und Methoden der Ausbildung zwischen Meistern und Lehrlingen verstand, wurde schließlich mehr institutionalisiert und es entstanden immer mehr Akademien des arkanen Studiums in Toril aber auch sogar unter den Eladrin der Feenwildnis. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden einzelne Türme die sich einer arkanen Schule widmeten zu großen Akademien, in der Illusionsmagie neben Beschwörungsmagie gelehrt wurde. Heute hängt, wo und wie arkanen Magie gelehrt wird, davon ab wo man sich gerade befindet. in Amn macht man dies hinter vorgehaltener Hand und im Geheimen - Magie ist verboten. In Arkanûl ist die Magie allgegenwärtig und gehört zum Leben, so wie auch das Studium der Künste. In weiten Teilen der Herzlande lehrt man Magie, seit dem Ende der Zauberpest wieder vermehrt, in den Akademien der großen Städte. Den Glanz vor den Katastrophen der Zeit, haben diese aber schon lange eingebüßt. Klassenmerkmale Man genießt den Vorteil, zu bestimmten Stufen Merkmale automatisch zu erwerben. Dies wird wie folgt vorgegeben: Magierlehrling, Magierexperte und Meistermagier Der Magier ist dafür bekannt sich auf die Schulen der Magie zu spezialisieren. Diese Spezialisierung unterliegt drei Schritten welche sie durch den Erhalt eines Klassenmerkmals auf bestimmten Stufen wie folgt erhalten: ;Magierlehrling :Auf Stufe 1 erlernt man das Talent Magierlehrling und wählt eine Magieschule aus und erhält ensprechende Vorteile. :Auf Stufe 4 wählt man erneut eine Magieschule aus und erhält entsprechende Vorteile wie unter Magieschulen beschrieben. ;Magierexperte :Auf Stufe 5 wählt man eine Schule die sich von der bisherigen Spezialisierten von Stufe 1 unterscheidet aus. Man erhält das Talent Magierexperte und bekommt entsprechende Vorteile wie unter der jeweiligen Schule beschrieben. :Ab Stufe 8 kann man in einer Schule die man als Lehrling gewählt hatte nun zum Experten aufsteigen. ;Meistermagier :Auf Stufe 10 kann man in einer Schule die man als Experte gewählt hatte nun zum Meister aufsteigen und bekommt entsprechende Vorteile wie unter der jeweiligen Schule beschrieben. Magieschulen Es gibt folgende Schulen der Magie welche man durch die Klassenmerkmale (Magierlehrling, Magierexperte und Meistermagier) wählen kann: ;Verzauberung :Diese Schule befasst sich mit der Bezauberung Anderer und verändert Wahrnehmung oder Absichten gleichermaßen. :Magierlehrling: Sollte eine arkane Kraft der Schule der Verzauberung es ihm erlauben, eine Kreatur heran zu ziehen, zu schieben oder weg zu drücken, wird die maximalen Distanz um 2 Felder vergrößert. :Magierexperte: Erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Bluffen- und Diplomatie-Tests. :Meistermagier: Wenn eine der arkanen Verzauberungs-Kräfte des Magiers eine Kreatur zwingt eine Attacke durchzuführen, erhält diese einen +2 Bonus auf den Angriffswürfel. ;Hervorrufung :Die Hervorrufung spezialisiert sich auf die zerstörerischen Formen der arkanen Energie. :Magierlehrling: Bei allen Schadenswürfen einer arkanen Kraft der Schule der Hervorrufung kann man eine gewürfelte "1" wiederholen, muss dann aber das neue Ergebnis nehmen. :Magierexperte: Erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Ausdauer- und Einschüchtern-Tests. :Meistermagier: Wenn der Magier eine arkane Hervorrufungs-Kraft einsetzt die mit einer oder mehreren spezifischen Typen Schaden verursacht, werden die Resistenzen aller dieser Typen des Ziels ignoriert. Immunitäten die das Ziel besitzt, werden jedoch nicht ignoriert. ;Illusion :Illussionsmagie täuscht die Gedanken Anderer und trübt die Sinne. :Magierlehrling: Trifft der Illusionist mit einer arkanen Kraft der Schule der Illusion, erhält das Ziel auf ihren nächsten Angriffswurf den sie gegen ihn durchführen möchte, bis zum Ende des Zuges des Magiers, einen -2 Malus. :Magierexperte: Erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Bluffen- und Diplomatie-Tests. :Meistermagier: Wenn der Magier mit einer arkanen Illusions-Kraft ein Ziel trifft oder verfehlt, verleiht das Ziel Kampfvorteil für die nächste Attacke gegen sie sollte diese bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Magiers erfolgen. ;Nekromantie :Sie erforschen Leben und Tod und setzen dieses Verständnis für ihre Zauber ein. :Magierlehrling: Sollte der Nekromant mindestens ein Ziel mit einer arkanen Kraft der Schule der Nekromantie treffen, erhält man 2 temporäre Trefferpunkte. :Magierexperte: Erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Athletik- und Ausdauer-Tests. :Meistermagier: Die arkanen Nekromantie-Kräfte ignorieren Nekrotische Schadensresistenzen. ;Schattenmagie :Schattenmagie bezieht sich auf das Schattengewebe und nutzt Dunkelheit und Verschleierung. :Magierlehrling: Kreaturen die von den arkanen Kräften der Schule der Schattenmagie vom Magier getroffen wurden, müssen Ziele die weiter als 2 Felder weit entfernt stehen, als partiell verschleiert behandeln. :Magierexperte: Erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Einschüchtern- und Heimlichkeits-Tests. :Meistermagier: Solange der Magier als verschleiert gegenüber einer Kreatur gilt, erhält er Kampfvorteil. ;Pyromantie :Diese Schule befasst sich mit Feuer, dem Verbrennen und ist eher destruktiver Natur. :Magierlehrling: Alle arkanen Feuerattacken erhalten einen +1 Bonus auf den Schadenswurf (Stufe 11 = steigt der Bonus auf +2; Stufe 21 = steigt der Bonus auf +3) . Zusätzlich ignorieren die Attacken vom Pyromanten Feuerresistenzen. :Magierexperte: Erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Bluffen- und Einschüchtern-Tests. :Meistermagier: Wenn der Magier eine Bereichsumfassende oder Nahe arkane Feuer Angriffskraft einsetzt (Keine Zone), wird der Wirkbereich zu einer Zone die dort bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges des Magiers verbleibt. Kreaturen die ihren Zug in der Zone beenden, erhalten Feuerschaden in Höhe des KO-Mod. des Magiers. ;Rote Zauberei :Diese Schule ist erst auf Stufe 4 wählbar und man muss das Thema Abtrünninger Roter Magier gewählt haben. Anstatt das Talent Magierlehrling zu erlernen und eine Schule auszuwählen, bekommen die Roten Magier andere Vorteile. Verursacht eine arkane Angriffskraft einen Effekt der durch einen erfolgreichen Rettungswurf beendet werden kann, ist der erste Rettungsversuch mit einem Mals von -2 belegt. :Magierexperte: Auf Stufe 8 nur in Kombination mit dem Thema Abtrünniger Roter Magier wählbar. Anstatt das Talent Magierexperte zu erlernen und eine Schule zu wählen, bekommen die Roten Magier andere Vorteile. Sie erhalten einen +2 Bonus bei Bluffen- und Einschüchtern-Tests. :Meistermagier: Gibt es nicht. Zaubertricks Sie erhalten zu Beginn und im weiteren Stufenaufstieg kleine helfende Kräfte, sogenannte Zaubertricks. Anfänglich wählt man 3 solcher Zaubertricks aus die man beherrscht. Es gibt hierbei folgende: *Maske des Chamäleons: Anstatt eines Heimlichkeits- kann man einen Magiewissen-Test durchführen *Untote Zerreisen: Reduziert Resistenzen gegen nekrotischen Schaden eines Untoten *Geisterhafter Ton: Man kann eine Stimme, Ton oder Flüster entstehen lassen *Licht: Lässt eine Lichtquelle entstehen *Magische Hand: Ein Objekt bewegen, heben und fallen lassen *Fingerfertigkeit: Viele kleinere Veränderung sind möglich wie z.B. das Verändern einer Farbe, Lichtquelle oder Hitzequelle *Spuk: Anstatt eines Einschüchtern- kann man einen Magiewissen-Test durchführen *Suggestion: Anstatt eines Diplomatie- kann man einen Magiewissen-Test durchführen *Über Wasser schreiten: Macht Wasseroberflächen begehbar *Flüsternder Wind: Man kann Nachrichten über Meilen weit versenden Zauberbuch Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 1. Nach jeder ausführlichen Rast, kann man Begegnungskräfte, Tägliche Kräfte und Unterstützungskräfte aus dem Zauberbuch vorbereiten. Dies sind die Kräfte die man am Tag einsetzen kann, zusätzlich kann man frei verfügbare Kräfte, Zaubertricks und Kräfte außerhalb der Magierklasse, wie zum Beispiel Rassenkräfte, einsetzen. Man kann niemals mehr als eine Angriffskraft und eine Unterstützungskraft der gleichen Stufe vorbereiten. Sollte man, aus welchem Grund auch immer, keine Kräfte vorbreiten, wird automatisch die letzte Konfiguration her genommen. Der Magier kann Kräfte wie folgt im Stufenaufstieg vorbereiten: Magier erhalten wie gewohnt Begegnungs-, Tägliche- und Unterstützungskräfte zu den jeweiligen Stufen wie im Regelbuch beschrieben, wählen aber jeweils 2 Kräfte aus, die sie in ihr Zauberbuch übertragen und vorbereiten können. Magisches Geschoss Man erhält die frei verfügbare Kraft Magisches Geschoss auf Stufe 1. Sie trifft bis auf 20 Felder eine Kreatur und verursacht festen Machtschaden (Stufe 1 = 2+ IN-Mod.; Stufe 1 = 3+ IN-Mod.; Stufe 1 = 3+ IN-Mod.). Sollte man ein Werkzeug benutzen um die Kraft zu wirken, kann man den Verzauberungsbonus des Werkzeuges als Bonus dem Schaden hinzu fügen. Zusätzlich kann das Magische Geschoss als Standard Fernkampfattacke eingesetzt werden. Meister der Kunde Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 21. Man bekommt einen Bonus von +3 auf Magiewissen-, Gewölbekunde-, Geschichte- und Religions-Tests. Meister der Zauber Dieses Klassenmerkmal erhält man auf Stufe 24. Wenn der Magier eine kurze Rast begeht, kann er eine Täglich Kraft die nicht verbraucht wurde mit einer aus dem Zauberbuch ersetzen. Die Stufe dieses Zaubers darf maximal die des alten Zaubers vorweisen und muss sich von denen die man bisher vorbereitet hat unterscheiden. Kräfte Frei verfügbare Kräfte, Unterstützungskräfte, Begegnungskräfte und Tägliche Kräfte. Die Vielfalt und Auswahlmöglichkeiten sind sehr große und sollten so gewählt werden, dass man stetige Synergien mit den Kräften erzeugt. Durch das Zauberbuch bedingt hat man eine gewissen Flexibilität und passt sich den Situationen und Gegebenheiten entsprechend an. Rüstung & Waffen Stoffrüstungen. Dolch und Zauberstab. Magierkugeln, Stab oder Stecken können als Werkzeuge benutzt werden. Sie sind auf ihre Werkzeuge und Zauber/Kräfte angewiesen um Kämpfe zu bestehen oder Schaden einzustecken, erhalten ihre Boni aber eher durch Klassenmerkmale wie durch Vorteile eines bestimmten Werkzeuges. Legendäre Klassen Rätselhafter Magier: Diese Klasse gibt weitere Klassenmerkmale vor und ist Konzeptionell auf den Magier zugeschnitten. Hybrid/Multiklasse Hybride sind mit dem Magier nicht möglich. Multiklassen mit dem Templer und dem Hexenmeister sind sehr beliebt. Ersterer ermöglich den Zugang zu exzellenten Legendären Klassen und gibt das Werkzeug Heiliges Symbol und öffnet und überdies die Talente-Sparte göttlicher Kraftquellen. Letzterer erweitert das Werkzeuge-Profil möglicherweise, gibt Zusatzschaden und ermöglicht auch hier gute Legendäre Klassen. Quellen *Heroes of the Fallen Lands *Heroes of Shadow *Dragon Magazine 391 *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen des Arkanen Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Kontrolleur Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Heroes of the Fallen Lands Kategorie:Heroes of Shadow Kategorie:Dragon Magazine 391